


Dead Sea

by pyrropes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, arafef - Freeform, royalstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrropes/pseuds/pyrropes
Summary: humanstuck arafef royal au.





	Dead Sea

**Author's Note:**

> this story will be in lowercase. also, this was originally not a humanstuck fanfiction so if there are any troll terms i left in please tell me so i can fix it.

"feferi! it's almost time what are you doing asleep?" the princess awoke to her servants- though she didn't enjoy calling them that- waking her up so she could go to another kingdom and meet who's supposed to be her future matesprit.

"we have to make you look amazing for prince eridan!" her nanny said smiling. 

feferi frowned, she didn't want to meet eridan but it was for her kingdom. her dancestor meenah was meeting her future matesprit too, someone named cronus. their mother wanted the two kingdoms to unite.

king orphaner dualscar is the ruler of prospit, a bright city known for how much gold they use for practically everything. condescension betty crocker is the ruler of derse, feferi knows she only wishes to ruse both kingdoms for her own evil.

the servants took her hands and led her up, handing her a beautiful fuschia dress to wear for the meeting. it was long and flowy, going down to her ankles and the sleeves to her wrists. when she changed and the servants tightened her corset her mother walked into the room.

betty took one look at her daughter and rolled her eyes. "don't embarrass me." with that she walked out of the room, probably to see meenah.

"don't worry, dear you'll do fine." her nanny rosa said. "i've heard eridan is quite the charmer."

"yes but i've heard he's mean to his servants!" feferi disliked the fact that some royals were so mean to the people who help them day in day out.

"well hopefully he won't be mean to you." rosa smiled at her, "and besides, you'll be there to give them all with the same kindness you gave us."

"that's true!" feferi stood up, and walked to the door, before turning to her nanny that had been with her for years. "i'm not going to be able to see you again am i?"

rosa put a hand on feferi's shoulder, "don't worry, dear, if you ever come back i'll still be here."

the princess engulfed rosa in a tight hug, she had been there for her whenever she needed. "thank you rosa, for everything."

she smiled once again, "thank you for being so kind. you'll make a great queen."

feferi left her embrace to walk out the door, sending one last look at her room and nanny before walking down the hall and staircase to the large front door. there was a marvelous darkwood carriage decorated with amethysts and other purple jewels.

she stepped inside the carriage and looked at her castle as it faded into the distance.

//

"feferi darling we're here." the princess looked up when her mother announced they had gotten to prospit. she looked out the window and saw a large castle with gold accents. the guards let the carriage through and feferi stepped out when it stopped, followed by her mother.

a tall male with a purple cape and two scars greeted them, "you must be princess feferi."

the girl nodded, and dualscar smiled, "i'll get eridan, he's inside."  when he was out of earshot, betty turned to feferi.

"you'd better not make a fool of yourself." she told her sternly. "your sister is coming here later to meet cronus."

the king stepped out of the castle, accompanied by who feferi assumed was eridan and a servant girl.

"this is my son, eridan." dualscar introduced his son. "eridan this is feferi."

"nyeh."

feferi curtsied, "pleasure to meet you."

eridan looked up and saw feferi, realising this betrothal wouldn't suck as much as he thought it would. she was beautiful in his eyes.

dualscar turned to the princess, "now that we've introduced everyone there's breakfast in the kitchen if you want. or you could see your room."

"i'd like to see my room if that's okay."

he turned to the servant that was with them. "aradia, please show lady feferi to her room."

the servant nodded and the princess went with her to see where she had to stay.  she focused on what she looked like, messy hair with a tattered shirt and long skirt. "here we are." her voice sounded empty and hollow, she took out a key and unlocked the door, then handing it to feferi.

"dualscar has given me the privilege of serving you, lady feferi." aradia bowed and feferi noticed the slight emphasis on her o's.

she smiled, "you don't have to call me lady feferi, just feferi is fine! and no need to bow either." 

aradia looked a little surprised, before smiling and nodding, "you definitely weren't how i was expecting."

feferi laughed, "how were you expecting me to be?"

"stuck up and rude."

feferi smiled, "well i try my best not to be!"

aradia smiled a genuine smile, something that hadn't happened since she was forced to work for eridan. the servant hoped life would continue being this amazing, but with her bad luck it probably wouldn't happen.


End file.
